1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment method of micro-alignment members and a device thereof for aligning micro-alignment members such as a plurality of micro-optical elements at a short distance with high accuracy.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, there has been a micro-optical element, for example, a waveguide, optical fiver, VCSEL (Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser), etc., as a micro-alignment member.
There is the VCSEL having a laser emitting port of about 15 μm, for example. There is the optical fiber having an outer diameter of 125 μm and a core portion of about 50 μm, for example. When the micro-optical elements such as the foregoing VCSEL and optical fiber are used with facing each other, the micro-optical elements have to be aligned with high accuracy.
As a device for the foregoing alignment, there has been proposed a device for monitoring an alignment state of micro-portions by using microscope TV cameras, for example (reference to JP-A-H06-52795).
However, in the device for observing the alignment state of the micro-portions by using the microscope TV cameras, since the two microscope TV cameras were arranged in the direction orthogonal to each other, it was not suitable when the above described optical fiber and VCSEL aligned by facing each other.